A Heart Full Of Love
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: When Mikaela's cousin Miranda comes to Mission City to go shopping,she gets caught in the autobot and decepticon war. When she meets Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots she feels a sudden connection. Is it love or not? Read and enjoy!
1. Caught in the Middle

Hello Transformers fan this is Mrs. Lacy Crytsal Prime. Me and Mrs. Optimus Prime are working on this together and we hope you enjoy it. We own nothing expect for my oc character and the plot to the story.

Miranda Austin woke up in her apartment in Tranquility. Today she and her cousin, Mikaela Banes were going to go shopping in Mission City. Miranda got ready and then waited for her to show up, but she never did, so Miranda decided to go to Mission City and wait for there. Mikaela might yell at her,but Miranda is used to the yelling.

Miranda got into her ford blue mustang and drove to Mission City. Once Miranda got there she parked her car in the Mall parking lot. Just as she was about to go inside she started hearing people scream and then heard guns being fired. Miranda rounded the corner to see gaint robots fighting each other. They were blasting everywhere and Miranda tried to dodge most of the shots and one of them landed right next to her, but she moved once it was safe.

Then out of the ally came a blue peter built semi truck with red flames. It turned into one of those robots and this point Miranda was frozen stiff and she could understand the language too!

"Megatron!" said the red and blue bot. Miranda then could guess that the one on the building was Megatron.

"Prime!" said Megatron as he transformed and went at Optimus. Miranda now knew that the red and blue one was Prime. Megatron and Optimus clashed together to the point where the metal was scrapping together. They crashed into buildings where the humans worked and came out the other end. Miranda then saw a tow truck pull up with a girl driving it and pulling a yellow robot behind the truck.

"Miranda!" said the girl

"Mikaela!" cried out Miranda as Mikaela ran up to her.

"What on earth on you doing here?" asked Mikaela as she put Miranda in the tow truck.

"You nevered showed up to my apartment so we could go shopping in Mission City, but now I can see why you didn't show." said Miranda as Mikaela started driving the tow truck in reverse so Miranda thought that the robot could get a good shot at whatever it was shooting.

Miranda then saw Megatron and the one they called Prime fighting each other.  
Megatron had Prime pinned to the ground. "Humans don't deserve to live." growled Megatron.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Shot back Prime as he grabbed a hold of Megatron's face.

"Then you will die with them!" Megatron yelled as he picked up Optimus and threw him onto a car. Prime slowly got up and fired his gun but missed Megatron by feet. Megatron then transformed his hands into a gun and yelled, "Join the medic's fix shop!" Megatron fired his gun and hit Optimus causing him to flying into a building then hit the ground.  
Miranda and Mikaela watched as Sam ran with the Allspark under his arm and with Megatron after him.

"Give me the cube boy!" Megatron growled. Next thing they saw was the two go inside a building and then Prime come running up next to it climbing up onto the building.

"Hold on Sam!" he cried out as a helocopter was being shot down by another robot on another building. The two looked up trying to see where Sam was. Then suddenly they saw him holding onto a statue.

"Sam!" cried out Mikaela. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they saw Prime climb between two buildings as Megatron hit the wall of the building, causing the statue to fall over. Sam went falling off and just as they thought he would die Prime quickly caught him.

Then Sam, Optimus and Megatron fell down into the street. The two tried to go near them but the yellow bot wouldn't let them. As Megatron and Optimus fought Megatron was easily throwing Prime around and Sam came up beside Prime, Megatron came running at him but Prime tripped him.

"MINE...ALLSPARK!" Megatron roared as he was getting closer to Sam.

"Sam put the cube in my chest now!" Prime yelled when Sam didn't do as he was told Prime yelled again, "Sam! No Sam!" Sam plunged the cube into Megatron's chest killing him on the spot.

Prime slowly got up and looked down at Megatron, "You left me no choice brother." He then bent down to Sam and thanked him. Other robots came into the city one carrying a robot that was torn in half.

"Prime we couldn't save him." The black on spoke.

"Aww...Jazz." Prime spoke and made a speech to the humans and then he looked over to Sam, Mikaela, and Miranda. He slowly walked over to them and bent down. "Mikaela who is your friend?" asked Prime.

"Optimus, this is my cousin Miranda Austin. Miranda this Optimus Prime,he is the leader of the autobots and these are his men Bumblebee,Ratchet and Ironhide also this is Sam Witwicky." said Mikaela

"Nice to meet you all." said Miranda, "who were those robots that you were fighting?"

"Those were decepticons." said Optimus, "Happy to see that you are safe."

"Yeah me too." said Mikaela hugging Miranda tight.

"Well then men and I are going to go and talk to humans for a bit we will want to see more of you tomorrow Miranda." said Optimus

"Where are you going to be at?" asked Miranda

"Optimus, can you pick her up and take her to base tomorrow." said Mikaela

Optimus agreed and everyone lefted and Miranda headed back to her car and drove back home.


	2. A Very Big Secret

The next morning Miranda woke up and looked out the window. Sitting patiently outside her apartment was Optimus Prime. She quickly started getting ready by taking a shower and getting her hair, make-up all ready and once she had found the perfect outfit she quickly ran downstairs and exited the building. "You could have honked the horn. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She spoke as Optimus opened the passenger door.

"It's quite alright. I'm in no rush." Optimus replied and once he knew she was secure he started driving off. Miranda sat in the cab and started figiting with her fingers as an awkward silence filled the air. Optimus smelt that she was feeling awkward and quickly spoke. "Is there a certain radio station you like to listen to?"

"I'm really not all that picky Optimus. I'll listen to whatever you decide to play." She replied thankful that they were speaking now. Optimus turned on the radio and picked out a classical radio station. Fur Elise was just starting to play as it filled the cab. The piano keys playing the notes so distinctly as Miranda listened to the music by Beethoven.

Optimus veered off onto a dirt road and as he did Miranda started bouncing up and down in the seat. Optimus gently pulled on the seat belt so that Miranda would stop bouncing. "I'm terribly sorry for the bumpiness of the road." Optimus spoke as they bounced.

"Actually its quite fun." Miranda giggled as she bounced. Optimus chuckled but kept the seat belt tight on her so that she wouldn't bump her head when the road got worse. The radio quickly switched to another station but this time it wasn't piano music, but the oveture to William Tell. When Miranda heard the trumpets start playing she started laughing her head off because it fit what they were doing at that very moment.

But soon the fun ended as Optimus pulled up to a little building. "Is this it?" asked Miranda seeing the little building.

"Don't judge the outside look." Optimus replied and slowly pulled into the building and as soon as the doors closed they started going down. At first Miranda started freaking out and tried to get out, but Optimus gently tightened the seat belt again trying to calm her down. Once they stopped a new set of doors opened and there stood Sam, Mikaela and some military personel.

"Hey Miranda!" Mikaela exclaimed as Optimus opened his door so that Miranda could get out and once she was out Mikaela ran over to her and embraced her with a loving hug.

"How was the ride?" Miakela asked.

"Bumpy, but very fun." Miranda replied and everyone laughed. Miranda turned around to thank Optimus, but saw he was transforming. Gears were turning and metal folding over metal. Once he was finished he looked down at Miranda. "Thank you Optimus." Miranda spoke in a small voice. She was in shock at what she had just seen. Not many people are able to witness an Autobot transforming in front of their face.

"You're very welcome Miranda." Optimus replied in his deep voice that seemed to vibrate the walls around them. Miranda had to fight the chills that threatened to run down her spine.

"Optimus, systems are all ready to go." Ironhide came in the loading doc. Optimus nodded his head and turned to look down at the humans and said, "Show Miranda around, I need to get to work."

The humans nodded their heads and Captain Lennox with Sargent Epps turned towards Miranda and looked at Sam and Mikaela, "Can we trust you two to show her around and don't start goofing off?"

"Come on Lennox, I wouldn't let them do that." Miranda replied.

"How old are you?" Lennox asked.

"Twenty-one." Miranda replied and Lennox eased off.

"Okay, you take your orders from her, you understand?" Lennox said.

"Lennox, you're not in battle, you don't have to shout out orders." Mikaela stated. Epps came up and looked at them, "This is the classified section and the only reason why you're allowed here is because you know the Transformers first hand."

"We know." spoke Sam, and Mikaela in unison. The two military men looked at them for a few seconds and then turned on their heel and went in the direction that Optimus was heading.

Finally the three were alone and Sam looked at Miranda, "Shall we start the tour?"

"Yes please." Miranda replied and the three started walking down the hallways with Sam talking about everything. Then suddenly the yellow bot from the other day came walking out of a room.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Sam and Mikaela. Miranda laughed as she watched the two run to him. "Hey Bee, this is Mikaela's cousin Miranda." Sam spoke.

"Hey." she replied as she gave a little wave. Bumblebee walked over to her and bent down and gave her a gentle hug.

"It looks like he likes you." Mikaela laughed.

Miranda started laughing as he hugged him back and replied, "Hey Bee." Bumblebee sat Miranda down and turned to a station and exclaimed, "What's new pussycat!? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Everyone started laughing as Bumblebee's speakers ran with the old song. "So, I'm guessing you guys are a secret to the world."

"You can say that..." Sam spoke, "Can't let anyone know, because you're Mikaela's cousin and you were in Mission City when the battle was happening is the only reason why you're here."

Mikaela quickly nudged him in the gut and everyone started laughing.

Okay readers this the end of chapter 2 and it was written by Mrs. Optimus Prime hope you enjoy!


	3. Didn't See That Coming

Optimus Prime and Ironhide were working on getting the base in good running condtion. Optimus was thinking about what had happened since they had landed on Earth and having a new human with them. Just then Miranda came in with Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela. "So,Miranda what do you think of the base so far?" asked Optimus

"It's pretty nice." said Miranda, "Soon enough this place will be a great place to live."

Captin Lennox and Epps came up behind Optimus and said at once "BOO!" Optimus was takening by surprise and fall down,as he hit the ground so hard that cause Miranda to hit the ground hard. "Miranda!" said Optimus getting up and picking her up, "are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine Optimus." said Miranda as Optimus put her down. Mikaela came up to Miranda and whispering something in her ear that cause Miranda to laugh and they ran futher into the base. "Hey where are Mikaela and Miranda going?" asked Sam as Optimus turned to see those two running away. "I have no clue Sam,but lets find them before they hurt themselves." said Optimus as they ran after them.

Mikaela and Miranda hid in a room together when they heard heavy footsteps and looked to see Optimus and Sam looking for them and they could hear them say "Where could they be?" asked Sam as Optimus went into that the girls were in. "I don't know Sam, but let's keep looking." said Optimus. They got closer to where the girls were hiding and the girls started to laugh and Optimus looked down and said, "Found you!",the girls started to laugh as Optimus picked them up and sat them right next to Sam.

"Why did you girls do that?" asked Sam

"We wanted a little fun." said Miranda as she got done Optimus could hear people screaming and ran out of the base.

Optimus and the other autobots including the humans ran out of the base to see people running in fear of something. "Optimus you don't think it could be the decepticons?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know Ratchet, but Autobots transform and roll out!" order Optimus as they all started to shift into their vechiles and this still shocked Miranda watching as they transformed before her eyes. "Lennox and Epps stay here with Sam,Mikaela and Miranda and keep them safe." said Optimus before they all rolled out. Miranda watched as Optimus and others disappeared out of sight. Miranda prayed that Optimus returns safe from harm.

The autobots rolled into town and seen people everywhere takening cover from guns being fired. They looked everywhere hoping it wasn't an decepticon,but they were right Starscream landed right infront of them. "Autbots! Thought you could defeat the Decepticons!" he said as he started firing at all of the autobots. Optimus attach his face mask and took out his guns firing at Starscream in every direction that he could. Ironhide joined in and started firing his cannons at Starscream. Optimus put his guns away and took out his sword and slash Starscream's nose making him spinning out of control landed ** the ground and transformed. Starscream looked up to see the autobots coming towards,so Starscream transformed and flew away.

"That's Starsceam for you too chicken to finish a fight." said Ironhide as Optimus retract his mask. "We better get back to base and see if the humans are alright." said Optimus as they all shifted back to their vechile modes and drove back to base. Back at base Mikaela,Miranda,Sam,Lennox and Epps were sitting in the base when the autobot came in and shifted and scarpping sounds as they transformed back to their robot forms. "Optimus what was that all about?" asked Sam.

"Starscream was back,I think he is going to keep attacking us." said Prime,the humans looked at each other.

So,Optimus what are we going to do then?" asked Mikaela

"We are going to keep our scaners on high alert and at this point we can't do anything." said Optimus as they continue to talk Miranda slipped away and walked out of the base to let them talk in private as she walked further she had no idea that a pair of red eyes were watching her every movement. Miranda got a sudden chill as if she was being watched she turned around and she would reget it as she seen two eyes staring at her.

She immediatley knew it was Starscream and she was frozen stiff and all she could do was a screamed. Optimus heard Miranda scream. "MIRANDA !" said Prime as they all ran out of the base. Once they got outside,they seen Starscream about ready to grabbed Miranda and Optimus went full speed and kicked Starscream in the face and grabbed Miranda. Starscream got up and looked at Oprimus and said "You still fight for the weak Prime?" Optimus gave Miranda to Mikaela and they ran inside the base and Optimus attached his mask to his face and said nothing,but started to attack Starscream. Optimus tackle Starsceam and punched him left right. Optimus picked him up and threw him a few good feet and Starscream fell into a old buiding,Starscream transformed and flew at Optimus,but Optimus shot at his again and Starscream crashed into the building where Mikaela and Miranda were at and Optimus heard Miranda. "MIRANDA!MIKAELA!" yelled Optimus as he ran and tackle Starscream again.

Mikaela and Miranda heard Optimus yelling their names and seen Optimus tackle Starscream again. Starscream at this point know that Optimus was getting stronger every time they fought,so Starscream punched Optimus and then transformed and said before he left that he will get Miranda,if it was the last thing he would do then vanished. Optimus looked at a very scared Miranda and that he knew that he would have to protect her at all cost meaning that he might have to lose his life for Miranda.


	4. On High Alert

Ever since Starscream's attack the Autobots had been on high alert. Miranda, Mikaela, and Sam had to be escorted home every day and an Autobot was always with them just in case Starscream decided to attack them. Bumblebee would watch Sam, Optimus had put Sideswipe in charge of Miranda and Arcee would watch after Mikaela. Optimus would watch after Miranda himself, but since he was the leader of the Autobots he had to keep his position standing guard of the whole world.

"Why can't the humans stay at the base? It would be easier than driving back and forth and keeping Autobots out in the open like this." Ironhide spoke.

Optimus looked at his old friend and replied, "I know its our duty to keep the human safe...but if we force them to stay here it would be like imprisioning them and that's the last thing we need to do...push our allies away like that."

Ironhide nodded his head and then Optimus looked down at Major Lennox. "What would you do?" Optimus asked.

Lennox was shocked that the Autobot leader was asking him what he would do. But he quickly answered, "I'd ask them the next time they're here if they want to stay here or stay at their houses."

Optimus thought about it and then smiled, "That's a good idea." Though Optimus had thought about doing it before, but he wanted someone else's opinion on what they would do. So the next day when Miranda, Mikaela, and Sam came to the base Optimus confronted them.

"Miranda, Mikaela, Sam...because of the high alert for your own safety I was wondering if you would like to move into the base where you would be safe at all times." Optimus spoke.

The three humans looked at one another and then looked up at Optimus. Miranda replied first, "I would love to. I wouldn't be afraid to go to sleep at night. Though I know Sideswipe is right outside after seeing Starscream attack the other day...it makes me wonder every night."

Optimus's optics went sad with pity. He bent down and said, "You should have told me this sooner I would have made sure you would stay in the base."

"I didn't want to be intruding." She replied. All the Autobots started laughing right when she said that.

"Miranda, you wouldn't be intruding at all." Ironhide spoke. Sam and Mikaela also accepted the offer and went home to get packed. Because his parents didn't know about the transformers he told them that he was going over to a friend's place for a while.

Later that night the humans had brought their essentials that they wanted and then went to the command center. "Did you three unpack okay? Do you have enough room?" Optimus asked.

"Yes we do Optimus. Thank you." Mikaela replied.

"So now what?" asked Sam.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm willing to watch a scary movie." Miranda replied.

"What movie?" asked Sam and Mikaela.

"I was thinking about The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." Miranda replied and looked at their faces.

"Well at least its not Freddy Kruger." Mikaela replied. Sam looked at his girlfriend and nodded. They weren't all big fans of the slasher films and Sleepy Hollow was actually a very scary movie if you hadn't seen it before. But the more you watched it the less it was scary, but the three hadn't seen the movie in a while.

"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow huh?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah." Miranda replied.

"Okay everyone will take turns keeping guard of the base and watching for Starscream's attacks." Optimus spoke, "I'll go on guard first the rest of you go with the humans to watch the movie."

Everyone nodded and followed except Ratchet. "You go and watch the movie with them Optimus, I'll stay."

"No Ratchet--"

"Optimus, I'm your elder and though you are the leader I think its time you let the load off your shoulders for once." Ratchet replied in a stern tone.

Optimus walked into the room where they started watching the movie. He sat behind the humans and watched Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, Sideswipe glue themselves to the screen as they watched the movie. The movie starred Johnny Depp and it started very eerie.

"Did you humans actually start that way?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes, we have made a lot of progress." Miranda replied, "But before that we were only cave men."

Sideswipe went silent and watched the movie. Ichabod Crane walked into town and people were shutting their windows on him. More and more murders were happening and no one was the cupret or confessed they were. As the movie continued Miranda would scoot up to Optimus. She hadn't seen the movie in forever and there were some parts she needed someone near her. Just to know someone was there comfort her.

Optimus saw she was scooting closer and gently put a hand down next to her and gently touching her causing her to jump. She didn't make a sound but it was obvious she was shocked by the touch. When the movie was over Miranda was sitting in Optimus's hand and Sam and Mikaela were cuddling next to each other.

Optimus looked at Miranda and gently sat her down on the ground and looked up. There stood Ratchet and Optimus stood up. It was his watch now and he patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "You're in charge old friend."

"Hey I'm supposed to be in command when you're not here since Jazz is dead." Ironhide spoke up.

"With the kids here...you may make a mess and accidentally shoot someone." Optimus spoke. He was going to wait a little longer until he felt confident that Ironhide would not get carried away or lose his temper. Right when Optimus reached the command center he saw Starscream appear and start firing at the base. "Oh ." Optimus whispered.

*Well here is another chapter for the story and this was written by Mrs. Optimus Prime:) Hope you transformers are enjoying our story! Peace out!*


	5. Protect At All Cost

Optimus's optics went wide when he seen Starscream firing at the base! "What was that?!" asked Miranda hearing shot being fired outside. "Sam,Mikaela,Epps and Lennox that Miranda to a safe place in the base." said Ratchet as they ran out to Optimus with Starscream.

"Starscream! What are you doing here?" asked Optimus as he attach his face mask and starts firing at Starscream.

"You should know Prime." said Starscream as he fired at Optimus,sending him to the ground, "I'm after your little friend.

Optimus's eyes turned bright blue when Starscream mention her. "You will never get her Starscream as long as me and the other autobots are here to protect her." Lennox had Miranda under his body as Epps did the same Sam and Mikaela. Miranda couldn't take anymore of this ran out of base which on her part is a bad idea. "MIRANDA!!!" yelled her humans friends,which that got Starscream's attention. "Ah! Your human friend Prime!" said Starscream as he went to grab her,Optimus ran and tried to get her,but Starscream nab her first.

"OPTIMUS!!!" scream Miranda now more scared then ever before.

"What to do Prime,what to do." tease Starscream. Optimus and the other auotbots were froze with a problem, Sam and Mikaela were scared and what had happened. Well Mikaela was the one more freaked out cause Miranda was her cousin. Optimus looked at his team,then at Sam and Mikaela and Miranda,but Optimus had a plan and he whisper to his team and they agreed.

"Alright Starscream! You are to release Miranda now!" order Prime.

"Why should I Prime?" asked Starscream as he held Miranda tight causing her to scream, "she is really pretty,I think I will keep her" Then Starscream got hit in the back causing him to drop Miranda. "Who dare shoot me!" order Starscream

"I did!" said Ratchet as Ironhide and Bumblebee tackle Starscream to the ground, "OPTIMUS!!" called Mikaela, "Get Miranda,she falling." Optimus turned to see Miranda and she was getting close and Optimus ran full speed and grabbed Miranda before she fell to her death. She looked up to see herself in the hands of Optimus Prime. Starscream knew he was beaten for now. "You won this round Prime,but mark my words I will still come for your little friend!" and with that he flew off. Optimus looked down at Miranda and saw she had few cuts and bruises. "Are you okay Miranda?" asked Optimus looking down at her and Miranda to say she was okay.

"Ratchet take Miranda into the med bay and take care of her wounds." said Optimus as he gently handed Miranda to Ratchet and he took her into the med bay with Mikaela and Sam right behind him. Optimus looked up at the sky as Ironhide came right up beside him and stood there for awhile.

"So,Optimus what are you going to do about Starscream?" asked Ironhide, "he won't stop until he has Miranda."

"Ironhide, I think from now I will protect and watch over Miranda." said Prime looking at Ironhide, "It seems she is more comfortable with me."

Ironhide agreed and with that they walked back into base. Ratchet was finishing fixing up Miranda when Optimus and Ironhide came in.

"How is she?" asked Optimus. "She is fine Optimus,took care of her wounds." said Ratchet as he put his medic kit away. Miranda was laying on bed a little in pain,but she will pull through. Ratchet,Ironhide,Sam and Mikaela left the room leaving Miranda and Optimus alone. Optimus walked up to Miranda's bed and sat beside her bed waiting for her to wake up.

Miranda stirred and seen Optimus staring at her. "Hey Optimus,thanks for saving again." said Miranda with a smile. "No need to thank me." said Opitmus, " gald you are alright." ,there was slience for a little bit and then Optimus spoke up. "Miranda I've been thinking about this protection for you,since you seem more comfortable with me. Would you want me to be your protecter?" asked Optimus.

Miranda thought about it and said she could love that. "How about I take you for a ride around town,so you can get some fresh." said Optimus. Miranda agreed,so Optimus transformed into his semi,opened his door and Miranda hop inside his cab and he drove out and told the others that he is taking Miranda on a little ride and will be back later on.


	6. A Sense To Protect

A Sense to Protect

Miranda hopped into the empty cab and buckled herself inside and Optimus started driving off. Optimus had turned on some soft rock music and it filled the cab. They were just driving along town looking at the sites. "Your planet is a very interesting one." Optimus suddenly spoke.

"I like it." Miranda replied looking out at the scenry. They watched a birds started fighting each other for a worm. Miranda laughed and Optimus couldn't help but laugh as well. As they drove Optimus noticed a cop car following them.

"Miranda if something happens and I need to transform jump out of my cab when I yell Decepticon." Optimus spoke serious. Miranda nodded her head and held tight to the seat belt. Optimus felt this and tightened the belt a little bit to comfort her.

Optimus pulled to the side of the road and the cop car stopped behind them and the cop came out. He started walking over and Optimus quickly activated his holoform in the driver's seat. This really shocked Miranda who tried to move back, but could not. Optimus kept a good hold on her and waited for the cop to come up to the window.

"There seem to be a problem officer?" Optimus asked.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked.

Optimus looked at him and replied, "Just five mph under the speed limit."

The cop looked at him and then said, "Get out of the vehicle please." Optimus did so and the officer saw Miranda inside. "Is she supposed to be there?" he asked.

"She's my girlfriend I told her I'd take her a long on my trip this time." Optimus replied.

The officer walked around Optimus and then suddenly it flickered. Optimus froze and kept control on the holoform so that it wouldn't flicker. But of course Barricade already knew who he was. "Will you walk in a straight line for me please."

Optimus did so and looked at the car, "To Punish and Enslave...you don't see that on every cop car." Optimus spoke turning to Barricade and glared at him. "DECEPTICON!"

Miranda quickly climbed out of the cab just as it started transforming showing Optimus's true form and Barricade did the same. The two got into hand to hand combat and started tearing up the road. Miranda quickly started running away from the scene. She had to get away as fast as she could.

You have a human female for a mate Prime? I'm shocked." Barricade taunted as he fired at the Autobot leader. Optimus growled and transformed his hand into his cannon and fired at Barricade. It went straight through Barricade's abdomen and just when Optimus was about to finish him off Barricade started laughing, "The plan worked Prime...you no longer have charge of your mate."

Optimus looked to the forest and exclaimed, "Miranda!" There was a sudden scream and Starscream came flying out of the forest with Miranda with him. Optimus turned to Barricade and transformed his hands into hooks and tore his face in two. "STARSCREAM!" Optimus yelled and fired a warning shot. He didn't want to shoot Starscream fearing that he would hit Miranda with him.

"Bring me the boy and the allspark shard an you may see her again." Starscream yelled out to Optimus. Optimus started running full speed to Starscream and jumped in the air catching hold of his foot. Starscream screamed as the added weight added to him adn started going down.

"OPTIMUS!" Miranda screamed. Starscream growled and fired down at the vulnerable Optimus and watched as he hit the ground hard and flew off. Optimus slowly got up and yelled, "MIRANDA!"

Optimus slowly made it to the Autobot base and fell to the ground. "Optimus!" everyone exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine...but they got Miranda." Optimus whispered.

"Everyone get your battle stations ready! We need to get her back!" Lennox yelled and everyone started getting ready. Starscream would regret what he did.

*Here is another chapter done by the great Mrs. Optimus Prime:) Hope you all are enjoying our story so far;) R&R please! Peace out!!*


	7. Saving Miranda

Starscream got back to his secret quarters with a very shaken Miranda. "Ah! What's wrong?" asked Starscream laughing. "Why did you take me?" asked Miranda as Starscream threw her in a cage making her scream in pain. "I want the boy who killed Megatron and the allspark shard,so I can bring him back from the dead!" said Starscream.

"You won't get away with this! Optimus and the others will save me!" said Miranda, Starscream justed laughed and left the room,Miranda was hoping that Optimus and the others will save her in time. Back the autobot's base,they were gearing up for a battle. "What does Starscream want with Miranda Optimus?" asked Sam,Optimus looked at him and said, "He wants me to bring you and the allspark shard in exchange for Miranda's safety." "Optimus there is a way that we can get Miranda back without giving up Sam or the allspark shard." said Ratchet.

"Like what's the plan Ratchet?" asked Optimus, Ratchet told him that when they confront Starscream with Sam and the allspark shard thats when Optimus and Mikaela sneak in Starscream's lair and find Miranda and once they did,they will run out and hide,once the exchange is about to be made Optimus will shoot Starscream and they make their escape. Optimus like the plan and they rolled out.

Miranda was still in the cage and whimpering from so much pain,she touched her right arm and scream,she the realize that she right arm was broken. Also she noticed that her left leg was broken in two places. She tried not to move too much without causing her so much pain and then she fell sleep. Starscream was waiting outside his base and seen the autbots were coming to get Miranda,but Starscream wasn't going to give her up when he got Sam and allspark once it was exchange he was going to kill the autobots.

The autobots came up and transformed with Mikaela and Sam,plus the allspark shard. Ratchet wink at Optimus and Mikaela to go around back and once they did Ratchet replace them with holograms of them. "Where is Miranda!?" demanded Optimus. "Oh she is safe for now Prime." said Starscream, "once you hand over the boy and the allspark shard you may have her." The real Optimus and Mikaela were inside the base searching for Miranda,they went into many rooms and still no sign od Miranda until they came into the last room and seen Miranda very badly hurt. "MIRANDA!" said Mikaela in a low voice, Optimus opened the cage quietly got Miranda out and ran out of the base and to a hiding spot where Ratchet told them to be at for a good shot.

Optimus and Mikaela got to the spot and seen them about ready to make the exchange. "Fine Starsceam have the boy and give us Miranda." said the hologram Optimus,but just then Starscream got blasted. "Who dare to shoot me!" he yelled. "I did!" said Optimus stepping out from behind the tree. "What!? You tricked and for that you will never see Miranda again!" yelled Starscream. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that." said Mikaela as she came out with Miranda laying in her arms. Starscream was competely dumbfounded. How could they trick him so easly? "You autobots are going to regret for tricking me!" yelled Starscream as he started firing at them. Optimus ran to Mikaela and Miranda and cover them with his body.

Optimus then started firing at Starscream hitting his nose and he fall down and hit the ground. He growl and transformed and ran at Optimus trying to hit him,but Optimus dodge each blow from Starscream and Optimus got Starscream a few good hits then Starscream retreated and again before retreating he said that he will not giving up until he has the allspark shard and the girl,then he vanished into thin air. Optimus looked down at Miranda,she was barely moving.

"Autobots let get Miranda back to base and Ratchet can get her fix." said Optimus as he transformed to let Mikaela in and last getting Miranda into and they drove back to base. Miranda could hear everything going on,but she was in so much pain that she decided to open her eyes. She was gald that she was back with the autobots and her cousin and friends.


	8. Confessions

The Autobots got to the base and Ratchet quickly scanned her and said, "Well it could be worse...she has a broken arm and her leg is broken in two places." Ratchet then got out some of his high tech gadgets and started aligning her legs and arms so that they were perfect and then put a plaster cast thing around her arm and leg. Optimus got close to her and gently caressed her tiny body. He knew that she was so tiny and he was so large, but he couldn't supress this feeling inside of him. It was something he realized he had since he first started to get to know her...and now it had multiplied.

"You're going to be okay Miranda." Optimus whispered. Ratchet looked at him and then he focused on the rest of the people in the room and said, "I think we should go on out...Optimus needs some time alone." "What do you mean?" Sam asked. Mikaela then sighed and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "HEY! WATCH IT! WHAT'S THE MATTER MIKAELA!? WHAT DID I SAY!?" Ratchet sighed and looked at Optimus and said, "We'll be outside. If anything." Optimus nodded to the Medic and then focused on Miranda again.  
"Please wake up. Please." Optimus whispered to Miranda.

Miranda heard what was being said but she didn't have the strength to get up. But Optimus kept talking. "Miranda...you may feel like you're just another human friend we have...but you're more than that to me." He paused for a moment and Miranda kept listening. "After so long of being alone you came along. You really made my world shine." Again he went silent and whispered, "What I'm trying to say....what I'm trying to say is that I really, really care for you. More than that. I think its what you humans call love."

Miranda slowly opened her eye and looked at Optimus and smiled. When he saw this he quickly picked her up and held her to his chest and stroked her hair. "You love me?" she asked looking at Optimus. Optimus smiled down at her and said, "You heard all that didn't you." Miranda smiled a guilty smile and replied, "Well if I got up you wouldn't have told me so I had to lay there and listen to what you had to say and what I heard was amazing."  
Optimus smiled and held her to his face and whispered, "I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you."

"Well thank Mikaela for introducing us...even if it was by accident in Mission City."  
Optimus smiled and nodded his head and then stood up and walked out of the room and said, "She's up." All the Autobots surrounded the two and looked at Miranda and then Ratchet came up. "How do you feel?" "I actually feel much better." She replied.  
Ratchet smiled and then cut off the casts around her arm and leg and when she moved it didn't hurt. She was completely healed. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you so much."  
"Anything for a friend." Ratchet replied.

Bumblebee came up with Sam and Mikaela who climbed up on Optimus and hugged Miranda. Miranda had only known Sam a short while, but he had became very close surprisingly. Mikaela hugged her tight. They were together and all close. Ironhide came up and said, "Nice to have you back. Optimus was worried about you."

Miranda smiled up at Optimus and asked, "You were worried about me?"  
Everyone started laughing. Miranda did a good job puttin on a country accent. But she soon got out of his grasp and crawled up his chest to his shoulder. He looked at her and then she kissed him. Everyone in the room was shocked and was curious to see what Optimus would do. Surprisingly to them he didn't do anything but smile at her and gently kissed her back. Sometimes letting everything out and telling someone you really loved paid off.

*Aww... Optimus confesses to lovin' Miranda;) Now let's see their relationship grow after this chapter:) Anothe great chapter done by Mrs. Optimus Prime! Hope that you enjoy this chapter and keep up with reviews!!! R&R! Peace out readers!!! ~ Mrs. Lacy Crystal Prime*


	9. Celebration and Suprise

The next morning Miranda woke up in Optimus's arms,he finally said that he loved her and she loved him back. Miranda got down on the floor and went to take shower and change clothes. Optimus woke up a minute later to find Miranda gone,but heard the shower running. Optimus walked into the main room to find all of the autobots including Mikaela and Sam waiting for him and staring at him.

"What?" said Optimus looking at everyone, "So what was that about last night? Miranda kissing you?" asked Sam

"Well we are going out now," said Optimus, "We've come to find that we like each other."

Everyone was slience,but they all had smiles on their faces. "Well it was about time Prime!" said Mikaela

"We all could tell that you two really liked each other and now you two are a couple!" said Sideswipe

"Now that you two are a couple," said Ratchet, "we all need to be on guard and extra protection for Miranda,cause you never know that Starscream might get wind of this and take this as a weakness on you Prime."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep Miranda safe." said Optimus, Miranda had finally got out of the shower and dress in low rise blue demin short shorts,navy tank top,then brushed her hair and added a little make-up and walked out bare footed to the main room,as she rounded the corner Mikaela ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Whoa! Mikaela what is that about?" asked Miranda as Optimus and the other came up to them, "We are all happy that you and Optimus are now couple." they all agreed with Mikaela

"Yes we are all." said Arcee, "So what now?" asked Miranda

"We should go celebrate." said Mikaela, Miranda thought about it and said, "how about the beach?", everyone agreed and Mikaela,Sam and Miranda went to get what they needed for the beach.

Miranda,Mikaela and Sam came out to the main room with bags of beach things to take along with them. Both of the girls wore a two-piece swim suit both colors are blue and red. Both girls wore a demin shorts and tank top which is the same color of their swim suits. Sam wore a yellow swim truck with a blue shirt over it. The autobots were all in their vehicle mode and waited for the humans. Miranda jumped into Optimus awhile Sam and Mikaela hop in Bumblebee and they headed for the beach for the day.

Miranda was thinking how great it is to have Optimus as her boyfriend,but then she realize that she would have to have extra protection,but she knows that Optimus would keep her safe no matter the cost. They finally reach the beach,Miranda got out of Optimus,so he could transform and Mikaela and Sam did the same with Bumblebee.

"Miranda come on!" said Mikaela grabbing her, "let's take a swim!", both girls ran into the water and started to swim,Sam jump into a momment later. The other autobots sat on the beach watching the human swims. "Optimus,what does it feel like to have human female like Miranda as a mate?" asked Ironhide, Optimus turned to his friend and said, "It feel so much stronger then what I had with Elita.", Ironhide was shock that Optimus said. "So you are competely over her?" asked Ironhide, Optimus nodded as to say yes.

Optimus and Bumblebee decided to join the humans,but Ironhide,Sidewipe,Ratchet and Arcee just wanted to watch. Mikaela and Miranda were swimming lower in the water when they heard such a big splash it sent them up in the air and they dive perfectly back in the ocean. They both came up to see that Optimus and Bumblebee decided to join with them in the water. Miranda swam up to Optimus who picked her up and gave her a quick kiss and then she dive off of his hand back into the water. The water was refreshly cool and they were joining the celebration of this happy day for Miranda and Optimus.

Starscream was in his lair,he wasn't about to give up,he will kill that girl that is now protected by Optimus Prime and will revive Megatron once and for all. Up in space there was a space pod entering earth's atomsphere and headed towards where the autobots and the humans were. Optimus notice the pods as it crashes only a mile from them. "Optimus what the heck was that?!" asked Miranda as Optimus picked her up.

"I don't know Miranda,but we all better investage." said Optimus as he transformed and so did the others. Mikaela and Sam hop in Bumblebee and they drove over to where the space pod landed. They were there in a matter of minutes. The humans hopped out so Bumblebee and Optimus could transform and walked slowly over to the pod. Optimus had Miranda on his shoulder and Bumblebee had Mikaela and Sam on both of his shoulders.

The space pod slowly opened and Optimus's optics went wide to see who came out of the pod. Every other Autobot did the same reaction,but the humans didn't have any expression. Miranda was wondering why Optimus has the expression on his face,but she will soon find out.


	10. Competition

Optimus, Miranda, with the other humans and Autobots watched as the pod opened up and out stepped a transformer. Its back was facing towards them so they didn't know if it was an Autobot or Decepticon. Slowly it turned around, bright blue optics looking at them and then a smile spread across its metallic face. "Optimus!"  
Miranda felt her heart stop as she watched femme Autobot come running over to Optimus and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his face. Everyone started stepping back and Miranda felt tears come to her eyes. "Elita? Elita One?" he asked pulling her away from him and looking down at her.

"Yes Optimus. I've been searching for you all this time. I got your message, but I was light-years away…I was able to fix my pod so that I got here sooner than I had expected! Oh Optimus I'm so glad to see you again!"  
Optimus looked down at Miranda and watched her start walking away. "Its very nice seeing you too Elita…but I've thought you were dead all this time. You never contacted me…I've moved on Elita." Elita was stunned and then started looking everywhere and smiled, "Oh, you're just saying that because you're mad I never spoke to you…but I see no femmes around here that is available." Optimus growled in his throat and walked over to Miranda and gently picked her up and looked at Elita he growled, "Maybe because you don't look hard enough."  
At this time Elita started laughing really hard. She couldn't believe that he was holding a human being in his hand telling her she didn't look hard enough. "You're kidding right!? That's a mousy fleshing!"

Optimus quickly transformed his free hand into a gun and aimed it at Elita, "No Elita I'm not, now…you and I are through. You haven't contacted me in many stellar cycles and now you expect me to be free for you? I believe you need to find yourself a new mate." Optimus focused his attention on Miranda and gently wiped her tears away and asked, "Are you okay?"  
She nodded her head and then Optimus glared at Elita One and started walking off. Everyone else followed them leaving Elita in the dust. Growling to herself she walked behind them to the base. She just couldn't believe that he actually did this to her. Left her high and dry!

When Optimus got to his room he closed the door and set Miranda on his desk. "I'm so sorry for what happened today." Optimus whispered.  
Miranda smiled a sad smile and breathed in relief, "I actually thought you were going to go with her." Optimus closed his optics and then putt his hand behind her and picked her up. "I love you too much to hurt you and I would never go back to my ex mate when I thought she has been dead for all these million of years. I have moved on and I'm not going back."  
What Optimus didn't know was that Elita was standing outside his door listening to everything that was being said and she clinched her fists. She would make that little human pay for ever meeting the Autobots. She stormed off just as Sam and Mikaela came walking up to the room and knocked. Optimus stood up and went and answered the door.

"Hey Optimus is Miranda okay?" Mikaela spoke tapping her foot irritated at what had happened today.  
"She's doing fine. It was all a misunderstanding." Optimus replied picking up the two and walked over to his desk. Mikaela hugged her cousin and looked up at Optimus.  
"I'm glad you didn't go back to your ex…speaking of which I thought I saw her storming off when we came walking up." Sam spoke.  
Optimus's optics grew big and felt anger build within him. He stood up and said, "I'll be right back." When he left they sat there and no more than 5 minutes later Elita walked in with a gun loaded and smiled an evil smile, "You may have Optimus's spark, but right now he isn't here so no protection from me from blasting you away."

"You're an Autobot though!" the three humans exclaimed.  
"I know…but you see a guy like Optimus is very rare and I'm willing to blast anyone away." Elita sighed acting like she was hurt. Taking aim the humans started running trying to get out of the fire. Elita already was taking aim for a spot in front of them calculating how fast they were running she'd get a perfect target. Just before she could fire Optimus jumped in the room and knocked her out of the way as she fired and missed them completely. She had blasted a hole straight through the wall and into Ironhide's room. "WHAT THE **!?"  
"Elita what's the meaning of this!?" Optimus growled pinning her down to the ground as Ironhide came in the room and saw Optimus on top of Elita. Optimus looked at Ironhide and yelled, "KEEP HER DOWN!" Ironhide grabbed a hold of her hands and Optimus ran to check on the humans. "Is everyone okay?" he asked seeing the humans.  
The three nodded their heads as he scooped them up and started walking towards Ironhide, "Put her in the storage area until I decide what to do with her. I'm going to the med bay with the humans." Ironhide nodded and stood up with Elita and pinned her hands behind her and said, "You heard the boss, MOVE IT! You're so paying for that hole in the wall."

*Hope you readers enjoy this chapter done by Mrs. Optimus Prime. Keep reviewing and I might just update sooner!:)*


	11. Still Not Safe

Still Not Safe

Optimus took Sam, Mikaela and Miranda into the med bay as Optimus was walking he didn't notice that Miranda was hiding a wound,she indeed get hit and she tried her best to hide it. Ratchet was in the med bay when Optimus walked in with the humans. Ratchet notice that Miranda was hiding something,but didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure what was wrong.

"Optimus what had happen?" asked Ratchet as he began to check Sam and Mikaela first.

"Elita came in with a gun and wanted to kill Sam,Mikaela and Miranda,but she missed and I had Ironhide take her to the storage until I can deal with her." said Optimus. "Well Sam and Mikaela are checked out okay and now Miranda." said Ratchet as he went to check to Miranda,he notice that when he went to check her side,she backed away a little too far and fell off. "MIRANDA!" said Optimus as he caught her and then he noticed her side. "Ratchet! She has been injuried by Elita! Can you clean her wound?" asked Optimus. Ratchet checked her out and said he could do it and Optimus,Sam and Mikaela waited outside.

Elita was sitting in the storage room fused as ever! She was so close to killing the Miranda and she wasn't about to give up. She would wait until the autobots and the other humans leave that she would make her escape and attack the puny human once and for all. Ironhide was still watching her until Optimus would call him up. It took Ratchet about fifteen minutes to patch up Miranda and he called Optimus,Sam and Mikaela back in.

"So Ratchet how is Miranda doing?" asked Optimus as he went to her side. "She will pull throught Optimus,no doubt it and she will need to stay in the med bay for at least couple of days." said Ratchet. So they all decided to leave her alone for awhile and Optimus would check on her later.

Elita seen that Ironhide was being called up and he left her alone and now her chance to escape. She was able to pick a lock and she was freed and then she was able to make her way to Miranda. Ironhide was in the main room with the other autobots and humans as he was being filled in on what had happen to the humans. Elita started getting ideas on how she will kill Miranda and get Optimus back as her boyfriend once again. Miranda was sleeping soundly cause of the pain killers that Ratchet gave her to reduce the pain she had. Miranda still can't believe that what Optimus had say that she was the one and only for him which made her smiles. Elita finally made it to where Miranda was and opened the door to see Miranda sleeping peacefully and she went in for the attack.

Optimus and the others were still in the main room giving Miranda time to rest which was perfect for Elita to attack her. Miranda had the since that she wasn't alone and opened her eyes to see Elita with a knife and smiling evily at her. "I'm going to finish what I had started! You will never have Optimus,he is mine and will always be mine!" said Elita as she went to stab her, Miranda felt the knife plunge into her side,she could see blood coming out which made her scream. Optimus,the humans and the other autobots heard Miranda screamed. "MIRANDA!!!" yelled Optimus as they ran to the med bay. Optimus opened the door to see Elita ready to stabbed her again and seen Miranda's blood dripping from the knife. Mikaela seen this and she fainted from the sight. "MIKAELA!!" said Sam as he caught her. Optimus tackle Elita and he was really anrgy and his eyes showed it. He twisted Elita's arms making her drop the knife. Bumblebee grabbed the knife and Ironhide and Ratchet restrain Elita.

"Elita what has gotten into you?!" demanded Optimus as he circle her. "That human shouldn't be your mate! I should!" said Elita

Optimus glared at Elita and stared at Miranda who was trying to get up but fell to ground and holding her side. "Elita, I hear by banishing you as an autobot in order to protect my men,my human friends and my girlfriend." said Optimus. Elita was in pure shock that she stormed out of there and ran away from the base. Ratchet quickly turned his attention to Miranda. She was losing alot of blood and not sure if she will make it. Optimus was now fearing for Miranda's life. He kept thinking what if she dosen't make it? What will he do then? He got those questions out of his not want think about them,his main concern is Miranda.


	12. Time Is Everything

Optimus gently picked up Miranda in his hands and gently applied pressure to her wound. "Ratchet!" Optimus yelled and Ratchet was next to him in a flash. He quickly took Miranda into his hands and put her on the table. He quickly put her to sleep and started working on healing the wound.

"Optimus I think it best you get out of the room while I'm working on Miranda." Ratchet spoke.

"I'm not leaving her Ratchet. I can't leave her." Optimus whispered.

Ratchet looked up from his patient and yelled, "GET OUT OR FACE MY WRATH! YOU MAY BE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS, BUT I SURELY AS THE PIT DON'T HAVE TO FIX YOU UP KINDLY WHEN YOU GET HURT!"

Optimus quickly jumped back, he had seen him like this before. This was exactly how he had gotten his nickname, 'Hatchet'. Optimus slowly exited the room and paced for a while outside the med bay. He remembered what it was like before Miranda had came into his life. He was lonely, sure he was a great leader and all, but something was missing in his life. He had missed Elita One and because he thought she was dead he started to move on. He grieved for many years, but finally moved on.

When Miranda had came into his life it was as if someone had shone a light down on her and Primus saying she was the one. Though he didn't trust it at first because love really didn't come like this often. But because she was human and he was a Transformer their lifespans were so differently she would be gone in no time in his lifetime like a cat to a came up to Optimus and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She'll be fine Prime. She'll pull through." Optimus nodded to let Ironhide know he was listening and then looked down at his feet. Mikaela came walking up to him crying her eyes out. Optimus gently scoped her up in his hand and held her gently to his chest. Miranda was her cousin and he was nothing but a close friend who was her boyfriend now.

"Are you okay Mikaela?" Optimus asked. He had to be strong for her. He always had to be strong for everyone.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

"With Ratchet taking care of her she will be in great care." Optimus replied. Mikaela nodded and rested her head on his chest and felt him stroke her back. Then Ratchet came out and looked at Optimus who quickly walked over to him. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's going to live, you two can go on in there and see her, she's asleep right now, but she's okay." RAtchet replied.

OPtimus and Mikaela went inside and stood next to Miranda. Optimus gently put her next to her cousin and bent down to her and gently stroked her back and decided all he wanted in his life was to make her happy. As long as she lived he didn't want to leave her alone. Life was too precious and he wanted to make her happy while they were together. Miranda began to stir and she scream which made Optimus fall back and Mikaela fall off,but luckly for her Optimus caught her.

"Miranda! Miranda clam down. Please clam down." said Optimus as he tried to clam her down. Miranda finally opened her eyes to see Optimus looking down at her and his optics showed only love her and only her. "Optimus?" Miranda croaked. "Thanks goodness you are alive." said Mikaela hugging Miranda. Miranda looked at Optimus and said, "What happen to Elita?"

"I banished her after she attacked." said Optimus. Mikaela,Ironhide and Ratchet decided to leave them alone for awhile. Optimus gently pick Miranda up and stroke her back which made Miranda moan and after that Optimus stayed with Miranda that night ans fell asleep together.

*Hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter was done by Mrs. Optimus Prime*


	13. Kidnapped

Starscream is looking at the dead body of Megatron, he will do whatever it takes to bring Megatron back and he started to put a new plan into action. That same morning Optimus woke up in the med bay and looked to see Miranda was sleeping in his arms. And for once he didn't have to worry about Elita,but he still worried about Starsceam,Optimus will do whatever it takes to protect Miranda. Optimus decided to get up and let Miranda sleep. He walked out into the main room to see the other autobots including Sam and Mikaela were there.

"How is Miranda this morning?" asked Sam, Optimus looked at him and said, "She is still sleeping,but she is getting stronger."  
They all decided to let Miranda rest for the entire day. Starscream finally came up with a plan. His plan was create a diverison into tricking the autobots and the humans to leave the base and he would blast his in the building and grabbed Miranda. He figured out that since Miranda is now connected to Optimus that she has the power to bring back Megatron and to the autobots once and for all. Miranda woke up in the middle of the afternoon and looked around to see that she is still the med bay. She got up only a little too fast and fell off,but lucky for her there was a good cushion to stop her.

She got up and walked out and made her way to her room,fifteen minutes later Optimus walked into the med bay to find Miranda,but before he would panic he decided to check her room and he found her sleeping on her bed and decided not to disturb her from her sleep. Starscream decided to put his plan into action and launched an attack on the city. Everyone started to scream and the police contacted the autobots. "Optimus sir!" said Ironhide, "Starscream is attacking the city!" "Autobots transform and roll out!" order Optimus. The humans decided to go with them and help. They know that Miranda will be safe.

The autobots rolled into town and seen Starscream shooting at the people! "Autobots transform!" said Optimus and the humans got out and went to a safe place. "Starscream! Stop this madness!" said Optimus as he jumped up and kicked Starscream in the face and he hit the ground. Starscream growled and attacked Optimus only to get tackle by Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Starscream easily toss those side only again to get tackle by Ironhide and Ratchet. Miranda woke up from her nap to notice that Optimus and the others were gone,so she went into the living room and relax on the couch.

Starscream was getting a really good beaten,but wasn't about to give up. "Give me the girl Prime! She is the key to reviving Megatron!" Optimus was really gettin' mad and the team and the humans seen this and back off. "There is no way you are getting Miranda Starscream!" said Optimus as he shot at Starscream,but the shot deflected off and hit Optimus in the chest. "Prime!" the team said as they ran to his aid. "You will never get Miranda as long as we are here Miranda is safe!" growled Optimus.

Miranda was resting on the couch when there was a blasted at the door and she looked up to see Starscream staring at her! "Hello puny human!" and before she could react Starscream grabbed her and flew out of the building. The autobots were about to find out that they weren't fighting th really Starscream at all! Optimus went to hit Starscream only to realize that his sword went through him! "What in the world!" said Optimus and he was hit by him and Optimus fellow men helped him up and Starsceam was laughing.

"What are you laughing about decepticon jerk!" said Bumblebee. "You foolish autobots! You fell into a trap! As we speak the real Starsceam had to went to your base and kidnapped Miranda!" Optimus dropped his gun and fell to his knees,but he got up and charged at the fake Starscream only to have the fake one disappeared. Optimus fell to the ground and pounded his fist into the ground. He got up and looked at the humans and the other autobots and yelled "Autobots transform and roll out! Back to the base!" order Prime and they drove fast back to the base and Optimus wrose was realize Miranda was indeed gone. "Starscream has gone too far this time!"growled Opitmus as he turned to his team and said "Autobots let's gear up! We are going to save Miranda!" said Prime and everyone ran everywhere to gear up for the battle.


	14. Take Back

Optimus was furious for having been tricked during battle. Starscream had taken his love and was on his way to revive Megatron with her. But what he didn't understand was how Miranda was supposed to bring Megatron back to life. He and the Autobots were driving as fast as they could on the dirt road following Starscream closely. The jet needed to learn to stay out of sight better. He didn't do a good job and with the tatoes all over his body from Cybertron he was easy to pin point. "Autobots stay back when I say. I need to take Starscream on my own."

All the Autobot acknowledged their leader's commands and Optimus was putting his speed to the limit. Going as fast as he could go he could see the dirt road ending in front of him. Seeing a cliffe he was going to fly off of the cliff and transform and attempt to grab the Decepticon jet who had his Miranda out of the sky and bring him back down to Earth. As he was getting close he yelled out to the Autobots to fall back.

They did so without any trouble and watched as their leader quickly started going as fast as he could to go get the Decetpicon. Flying off the cliffe he transformed and grabbed a hold of Starscream's quickly tried shaking Optimus off his wing, but it only got Optimus better grip on his enemy. "Pull over!" Optimus yelled and he pulled himself up on top of the jet directing him down to the earth. Looking in the ** pit he saw Miranda scared to death. Taking a fist he gently cracked the glass of the ** pit and grabbed Miranda out.

"NO!" Starscream yelled as he saw Optimus take Miranda. Starscream flipped over in the air and tossed Optimus off. Optimus went falling through the air very fast with Miranda in his grip.

"Miranda hold on tight!" Optimus yelled at the human female in his grasp. Miranda quickly squeezed tighter on to her love and felt the wind blowing past her face and then the impact happened. Optimus went tumbling to the ground keeping Miranda close to him. Once they stopped rolling Miranda lookeda round to see where they were at.

"Where are we?" Miranda whispered. Optimus looked around.

"I don't know Miranda...but it appears we're somewhere in a woods." Optimus replied and then heard engines sounding above them. "RUN!" Optimus yelled at Miranda and let her down and watched her started running to get away from the Decepticon who was after her.

"You will give back the human female!" Starscream yelled.

"Over my dead body." Optimus growled pulling out his weapons.

"That can actually be arranged." Starscream replied and smiled at his nemesis.

Optimus had his swords out and was ready for Starscream to make the first move and when he fired his guns Optimus reflected the bullets right back at Starscream who fell to the ground. At this point Optimus went jumping on top of him putting his sword at Starscream's neck and put his foot right down onto his chest. "No wonder you want Megatron back. You're a horrible leader." Optimus growled.

"He is the only who can keep the Decepticons under control!" Starscream yelled out. He feared for his life. He was a coward and though some cowards lived a lot of the died.

"Well I wil tell you this, you are not going to bring Megatron back and I'll make sure it doesn't happen any time soon." Optimus growled and took his swords and cut off Starscream's head and then stood up to look around if any Decepticons were there he was ready for them and he would take them out right there. But seeing the close was clear he called out to Miranda. Miranda quickly came out of her hiding and went running to Optimus.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked Miranda when he picked her up.

"I'm fine." she gasped looking at Starscream's body.

"You won't have to fear him anymore." Optimus whispered, "Let's go back to the base where you'll be safe with me."

Miranda agreed and Optimus put her on the ground and he transformed. Opening his door Miranda climbed in. Optimus contacted the other Autobots to tell them to head back to base since he had Miranda and was heading back to the base. The others notified Optimus letting him know that they had gotten his message and everyone headed on home. Miranda was just happy to be back with Optimus and started to fall asleep across the seat of the Peterbuilt. Optimus didn't mind. He was just glad she was safe with him. Miranda was once again safe with him again. Optimus couldn't help but wonder,if they are going to stay to longer then he and Elita did. Even though he is with a human,Optimus is once again happy with his life.

*This chapter was done by Mrs. Optimus Prime and edited by Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime! Hope u enjoy!*


	15. Safe At Last Right?

Optimus wanted to drive slow and cherish the momment with Miranda. He was glad to have her back with him. Optimus finally made it back to base to see the other autobots and the humans waited for them. Mikaela opened his door and got Miranda out,so Optimus could transform and he picked up Miranda and took her into the base. Once he put her on his bed and covered her up,he went to the main room to the others waiting for him.

"Optimus what happened to Starscream." asked Mikeala and Optimus looked at her and said, "I ended his life,so he won't kidnapped Miranda again." They were all slience,but knew he did the right thing. Well it was night and they decided to go to bed. Optimus went into his room,picked up Miranda gently and laid down and put her on his chest and fell asleep. During the night a beat up old truck was driving until he got to his desnation. "Well,my dear daughter once I find you,you are coming home with me." and then he found a hotel and fell asleep for the night.

Miranda woke up the next morning to find Optimus not there,so she gently climb down from his bed and went into main room to find everyone there and once she was in veiw,they surprised her. Miranda was surprised with a party fot her return! "Ah guys, thank you!" said Miranda as she got hugs from her cousin and Sam. "Well you should thanks Optimus, your boyfriend too Miranda." said Mikaela. Miranda was then hugged from behind and she turned to see Optimus in his holoform. Miranda wrapped her arms around Optimus's neck and their lips touch slow and sweet at first then passionately.

"So,it was you who planned this?" asked Miranda looking at Optimus. "Yes,it sure was." said Optimus as picked her up and spun her around and then put her down,then Optimus was back in his true form and picked her up and sat her on table to see all the goodies that they prepare and then Sam and Mikaela joined her an they began to eat. The man woke up in his room and took a shower,once he was done,he went down to the main floor and had breakfast,as he sat down he looked at a picture of a mature Miranda. He was going to get her back one way or were all having fun, there was music being played and everything. Mikaela and Sam were dancing. The autobots were doing their own dance to the music. Of course Miranda and Optimus were dancing too. After about five dances Optimus picked up Miranda,but first he transformed into his semi mode and Miranda got in and they drove away from the base. "Hey where is Optimus taking Miranda?" asked Mikaela. "Optimus is taking her a romantic spot to give her a special gift." said Bumblebee, "He won't even tell me!" Ironhide came up behind him and said, "I think I know,but I won't tell." and walked away.

Little did Optimus know that he was being followed by a truck and the truck contain a guy that was looking for Miranda. "Miranda my child there you are!" said with a smirk. "Optimus where on earth are you taking me?" asked Miranda as she notice that he was going out of town. "A little special place that I thought is a romantic spot to give a gift." said Optimus. "Optimus you are too kind to me." said Miranda as she pat Optimus leather seat which made him shutter. "Well, I'm your boyfriend and I have the right to spoil." said Optimus as he reach the place that he wanted.

Miranda got out and Optimus transformed and picked her up and walked a clearing where he could even laid down. Optimus sat her down and the lay down. "Miranda,you and I have been going out for about a month and wanted to give this." said Optimus showing her a beautiful blue,red and orange diamond necklace which was of his color and Miranda took it and put it around her neck,but a pair of hands helped her and looked behind her to Optimus's holoform helping her. Miranda snuggle close to Optimus and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her chin up and brought his lips over hers and gave her sweet kiss and they laid down on the grass and still kissing each other.

Little did they know was that they were being watch by the man that wanted Miranda. He was disgusted and was even more determine to get Miranda back. After about a good fifteen minute kissing they broke apart. Miranda was started to get this chills and Optimus thought they should head back to the base. Optimus's holoform disappeared and Miranda hop into the cab and Optimus drove off back the base. The man that was watching was heading back to the hotel and was thinking of a plan to get Miranda back. The man looks at his walls to alot pictures of Miranda from when she was born until where she is now. There were pictures of them when they were happy family and pictures of Miranda and her cousin Mikaela. He thinking that if he got Miranda back that he will get Mikaela too. In truth his missed his wife that he killed and tried Miranda,but since she is alive he will take her back and put her to work hard and take away her freedom. He laughed as he walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Back at Autobot's base the others were wondering what gift Optimus gave Miranda. Mikaela thought that their first anniversay was coming up soon and that maybe they can get Optimus in on it and surprise Miranda.


	16. A Blast From The Past

Miranda and Optimus got to the base and Optimus let Miranda out. She had been quiet through the whole ride to the base. "What's the matter? You haven't been talking at all. Did you not like the evening?"

"No I loved it..." Miranda replied, "But I had this feeling when we left that someone was out there watching us." Optimus transformed and picked her up.

"I didn't sense anyone out there. They must have been blended very well in order for me not to see them." Optimus spoke.

"Maybe I was just paranoid out in the night."

"Well I was with you and I wouldn't let anyone harm you." Optimus replied.

"I know...its just I can't shake that feeling." Miranda replied and Optimus gently held her tighter.

Mirnad just laid there in her boyfriend's embrace feeling the warmth of his body flow into hers and the sound of the machinery working inside of him making his body work.

Back at a hotel the mysterious man turned on the light in his room and looked at his wall full of pictures of Miranda. She was his and she would always be his. He would have his daughter back even if it meant killing that person who was with her.

The next morning Miranda woke up on top of Optimus, she must have fallen asleep sometime during the night. "Are you okay this morning?" Optimus asked MIranda seeing she was up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for a wonderful time last night even when we came home I didn't look very happy. It was just a little nervous." Miranda replied and hugged Optimus the best she could. Optimus chuckled and gently added some loving pressure as a hug to Miranda.

"Do you think I could go outside for a little bit? You know since Starscream is finally gone and no one else is after me as of I know."

"I don't see a problem with it. Just yell for me if something happens. I'll come and find you." OPtimus replied setting her down on the ground.

"Thank you!" Miranda exclaimed and went running to the door and squeezed under the door. Optimus chuckled and went to open the door and looked out to see her running to the exit.

"Where is she going?" asked Ironhide.

"Going to go get fresh air." Optimus replied and turned to go to the command center.

Miranda wasn't out long when she saw a deer in the distance. She smiled at it and started walking forward a little bit when she heard a voice, "I wouldn't go near that animal if I were you. They can kill you if threatened."

Miranda recognized the voice. The voice she had feared all throughout her childhood. Turning around she saw her father and screamed.

*This chapter was done by Mrs. Optimus Prime and I hope you readers are enjoying our story and keep up with the reviews cause I might be doing the squeal to this,so keep up with the reviews!!! ~Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime*


	17. Miranda's Worst Fear Came True

Optimus heard Miranda screamed. "Autobots! Miranda is endanger,we must find her and fast!" said Optimus as they transformed and rolled out. Miranda's were wide with fear of seeing her abusive father. "Dad what on earth are you doing?" asked Miranda as she backed away from him. "Came to take you home." said her dad as he got closer to her and she backed away. "Dad I don't want anything to do with after what you did to mom!" said Miranda. She tried to run away,but her father got a good grip on her making her scream in pain.

Optimus was getting close to hear her scream in pain and at this point Optimus was getting mad and push his petal to metal. Miranda was dragging her to his pickup. "Dad let me go! Let me go!" said Miranda as she struggle. "No! You are coming home with." "Optimus and the others will stop you dad!" yelled Miranda. "Oh really? Was that boy that I saw you making out with last night?" asked her dad and that made Miranda shake evern worse. "Well,my dear Miranda,he will get killed,if he tries to save you." as he finally got her in the pickup.

Then the ground started to shake. "What the heck was that?" asked her father,then Optimus and the others came through the woods. "I order you let Miranda go!" said Optimus as Miranda got out of the pickup and ran to Optimus who picked her up. "Wait this is your boyfriend?!" said her father and Optimus answer "yes and if you tried to take her again I won't let you off so easily." said

Miranda's father watched the robot take his daughter with him. He wasn't about to give up so easily and will take Miranda back with him and walked back to his hotel room to think of another plan. Once Optimus got Miranda back to base and the others arrive shortly after them and Mikaela ran up to Miranda and hugged her. "Miranda what happen?" asked Mikaela. Miranda walked away and sat on the couch as Mikaela and Sam sat right next to her and the other autbots surrounded the couch. Optimus looked down at Miranda and asked, "Miranda can you please tell us why that man was after you?"

"He is not just a man,he's my father,a very abusive father." said Miranda and Mikaela hugged her tighter as Miranda told the story.

"When I was little my father started getting really abusive to me and my mom. If something wasn't done right he would hit my mom really hard and if she wasn't there,then he would hit him really hard." as she started to cried, "my mom and I tried to escape him,but he would alway find us and beat us up for running away and on the final time we tried,my dad shot my mom in the stomacha and me in the chest. We were both rush to the hospital,lucky for me the bullet didn't hit a major organ,but my mom didn't make it and he was put in jail and didn't see him until today." said Miranda as she finished the story."Optimus what are going to do?" asked Mikaela as she held Miranda tight. "We now know that Miranda's father won't give up until he as her." said Ratchet. "We must tighten up the protection on her even more." said Optimus as he looked down at Miranda and then notice a blue mark on her arm where her father got a good grip on her. "As of right now there is going to be tight security for Miranda." said Optimus and everyone agreed. After Miranda went to bed in Optimus's room,cause he felt much better if Miranda stays with him. He took one more look at Miranda and went find Mikaela. Mikaela was watching tv and Sam turned in for the night.

"Mikaela,can I talk to you for a momment." said Optimus, Mikaela agreed and Optimus offer his hand and Mikaela hop on and they went outside the base. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Mikaela. "When Miranda was telling us about her father I could tell that she was leaving some things out and I seen that you reacted to it,can you tell more." said Optimus. "Well,when ever I would come over I see Miranda with fresh new bumps,bruises and even fresh cuts and when I try to to ask her,her dad which is also my uncle too,he would beat up her more and try to take out on." said Mikaela. Optimus horrified and continue to listen. "Once when I got really beat up,my parents saw this and called the police. In the past before they called the police he would sexually abuse Miranda. Once the police got there,they seen Miranda and her mom on the ground rush them to the hospital and like Miranda said she didn't make it and she did. Does that fill in all of the gaps?" asked Mikaela.

"Yes,Mikaela that's it and thank you." said Optimus as he dropped Mikaela off at her bedroom and went to check on Miranda.

Back at the motel, Miranda's father was polishing his weapons and thinking of a plan to get Miranda away from those robots. He will do whatever it takes to get her back. Elita who was banished heard this and was smiling maybe those two could work together,so she waited for him to come out of the building to talk.


	18. Team Up

Elita One slowly crept over to Miranda's father's room and gently knocked on the door so she wouldn't knock it down. He came over to the door and answered it and before he could say hello Elita One grabbed him up and walked into the forest with the man screaming at her to put him down. "I'm not going to harm you." She spoke quietly.

"Like hell you are! You're one of Miranda's robotic friends!" He spat at Elita.

"No I'm not. In fact I'm one of her worst nightmares." Elita replied and Miranda's father froze.

"Really? Well I'm her father wanting her back, but her new boyfriend is that giant robot and I can't get near her." He spoke.

"Well maybe we can make a deal." Elita offered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I'll give you your daughter and I'll get your daughter's boyfriend to do what I want." Elita explained.

"You know you may have yourself a deal."

Elita smiled and whispered, "Excellent."

Mikaela was right next to Miranda making sure she was okay. She remebered her uncle from a long while ago and if he got Miranda back she was going to be living in hell. Optimus soon came up to them and said, "Okay Miranda...Mikaela because you two are cousins I suggest you two stay inside because if he gets Miranda, Mikaela, he may want you as well."

Mikaela nodded her head. She knew the Autobots were doing this for their protection. They just hoped it didn't fail. Optimus gently grabbed the two girls up and held them close to his chest and did his best to comfort them.

------------------------------------------------

"Okay so this is the Autobot base?" Miranda's father asked Elita.

"For the last time, YES!" Elita roared at her human companion.

"No need to get snippy I just wanted to make sure."

Elita rolled her optics and started getting closer. She knew they would be able to see her and if she got close enough maybe she could persuade them that she was good now. "Okay climb aboard and stay out of sight." Elita whispered as she picked up the man and put him on her shoulder.

MIranda's father went and hid behind Elita's head and felt as she started walking.

"You're no longer allowed here Elita!" A male voice came out into the open.

"I've changed my ways I promise!" She cried out putting on her dramatic act. Miranda's father tried hard to stiffle a laugh.

"Yeah right, once we let you in you'll go after the girl. You're banned from the Autobots Elita, you're not coming back."

Elita growled and continued to walk forward, but the Autobots were quick. They started firing their weapons at the femme and sent her running back to her hiding place. "That didn't go according to plan." She whispered.

"Nothing ever according to plan ever works, don't you know that?" he asked.

Elita at that point finally flicked him into a tree and whispered, "I'll get us in there very soon, and I mean very soon. They won't know what hit them."

-------------------------------------------------

Optimus sat Mikaela on the ground and kept holding Miranda, "You're going to stay with me for a little while."

"That's fine with me. The closer you are, the safer I am love." She replied and kissed his finger. Optimus smiled and kissed her on the head ever so gently.

Mikaela decided to into her room to give Optimus sometime alone with Miranda,they haven't had any long alone with the decepticons always kidnaps her. Optimus held Miranda close to his chest plate and kept her warm,Miranda was sleeping and Optimus looked down at her and seen all the wounds that she has suffer at the hands of Starscream,he still couldn't believe that after all of that she is still with him. He knew having a relationship would be dangerous,but all in his life he wants to make her happy. Optimus walked into his room and laid Miranda on his bed and he sat by the bed and watched her sleep. He was so lucky to have Miranda in his life,after Elita One vanished he was depressed,but after Miranda came into the picture his life was once again complete.

Meanwhile with the other Autobots fighting off Elita, Ratchet to turned to Ironhide who was firing his cannons and said to Ironhide, "Ironhide run into the base and see if you can find Optimus,we need his help and fast!" said Ratchet as he continue to firing. Ironhided nodded and ran back into the base to find Optimus.

*This chapter was done by Mrs. Optimus Prime and edited my Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime! Hope you readers are enjoying this chapter ;)*


	19. Deal or No Deal Optimus Prime

Ironhide came into the room. "Optimus,I'm sorry both you,but Elita came back and won't leave." Optimus sat Miranda by Mikaela as Sam,Lennox and Epps came in. "You guys protect the girls cause Elita is back and I need to deal with her." The guys agreed and Ironhide and Optimus ran out of the building to see Elita.

"Elita! I banished you from the autobots ranks why did you come back?" asked Optimus as he started firing at her. Elita had Miranda's father let go and he went into the base as Elita dealt with the autobots. "I came back to settle the score with Miranda,Optimus," said Elita "you and her don't mix. We are soul mates Optimus!"  
This made Optimus mad and he started to firing on Elita as fast as before. "You are never going to be my mate again Elita!" said Optimus as he and the others autobots were firing on her. Elita ran behind a tree as the autobots continue to fire on her. Once Miranda's fathers as her then she can put pressure on Optimus to come back to her.

Miranda's father was making his way to his daughter and he was getting lost alot,but wasn't going to give up until Miranda was his. The autobots were still keeping Elita at bay. She is not giving up. As Miranda's father made his way to his daughter,he started to get sick thoughts in his head on how he was going to have his way with and his niece Mikaela was going with him too. "What do you want Elita!" said Optimus firing on her. "I have brought Miranda's father to take her back and once she is back with then that means that you are all mine Prime." said Elita. Optimus was now even more furious then ever and took out his sword. "You brought Miranda's father to take her away from me!!!!" yelled Optimus as his eyes blazed from anger.

Epps and Lennox were watching the door,but Miranda's father had jumped them knocking them unconious and Sam too. "SAM!!!" Mikaela screamed as she ran to his side and other two men. "Dad! Whenever are you going to get it through your head that I don't want to go back with you!" said Miranda as he stalked closer to her. "You are coming with me wheather you like it or not!" he said, "and Mikaela is coming too!" he said as he drag the girls. The guys seen the girls being drag out and followed them,but not too far.

Elita was getting a good beaten and the she seen Miranda being dragged out by her father. "Well Optimus you have two choices." she laughed as Miranda was screaming to her dad to let her go and Optimus heard this and to seen Miranda being dragged by her father and over to Elita. "What is the meaning of this!" demanded Optimus who was now furious. The autobots gather around Optimus with their weapons still pointing towards Elita. "MIKAELA!!!" yelled Sam as he and Lennox and Epps came up beside Optimus. "Let that girl. I only to use Miranda as a bargain chip." said Elita. Miranda's father threw Mikaela roughly,but she was caught by Sam. "I order you to let Miranda go!" order Optimus. Miranda was crying so bad. "Shut up Miranda!" said her father as he hit her and she fell to the ground in pain. This made Optimus even more mad then before and Elita's plan was working perfectly in her favor.

"I would like to make deal with you." said Elita smirking.  
"What would it be?" asked Optimus not liking the way she sounded.


	20. The Final Battle

Final Battle

Optimus awaited what Elita had in mind. He looked down at Miranda and her father. He just wanted to go over there and give him a piece of his mind, but he wasn't in the position to do anything rash.

"You let go of Miranda and I will leave you alone." Elita spoke, "And! I won't have to kill her."

Optimus felt anger rise within him as he transformed his hand into a sword. "Never Elita!"

"Okay...you can live depressed for the rest of your life." Elita spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh...her father was going to kill her if you didn't accept...did I forget to put that in?" Elita asked putt a hand over her mouth as if shocked. Optimus watched as MIranda's father started to bring a knife out to her neck.

"NO!" yelled Optimus he quickly pushed Elita down and picked up Miranda's father and held him in a firm grip. Seeing Miranda had not been touched he slowly got up and looked at Elita and growled. "You will not kill her even by using a human being who is her father."

Elita saw the fury in Optimus's optics and slowly started walking backwards. She had never seen Optimus this mad before and neither had the rest of the Autobots. This scared everyone around him. Even MIranda was scared of Optimus.

"After what you have done to the Autobots and to my Miranda I don't see why I should let you live." Optimus growled. If you had known Optimus's older brother Megatron, right now would be the time to compare them because Optimus sure really had Megatron's characteristics at this point in time.

Elita at that point turned on her heel and started running. But Optimus was not going to let her get away that easily. He ran at her still had the man in his grasp who was crying out of fear. Optimus easily caught up with the femme and took his sword out and beheaded her. Her body continued running for a few minutes before finally going down.

After seeing this Optimus looked down at the man in his hand and said, "You will not harm Miranda again."

"Oh no I won't I promise."

"Oh I know you'll keep that promise." Optimus replied and looked over at Miranda as he squeezed. He then dropped the body without looking at it and walked back to the Autobots and to Miranda. He quickly picked her up and all he could think was how grateful he was to have her in his arms. He gently kissed her head and he with the rest of the Autobots went to go back to the base. He and Miranda had some catching up to do with all the times she was kidnapped. As they left Optimus didn't know that Miranda's father was still alive and was slowly crawl away to his pickup. He got in and started his pickup and drove away. He wasn't about to give up and is still planning on taking Miranda and Mikaela away from the autobots.

Everyone was back at the base,Mikaela and Sam including Epps and Lennox hugged Miranda and was gald that she was unharmed. Optimus picked her up and hugged her softly and was happy to have back in his arms once again. Optimus took Miranda into his room and wanted to be alone with her. Once he was in his room and sat Miranda down on his bed,he transformed. Miranda got into some completely pj and got under the covers,so she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and she turned to see Optimus using his holoform to hold her and hold her tight he did. "Miranda,I thought I was going to lose you," said Optimus "I losted you so many times that I can't keep track. We need to start catching up on the times that you've kidnapped." Miranda snuggle close to Optimus and wrapped her arms around and feeling his abs on hers. "I know Optimus,sometimes I wonder if it's too dangerous for us to be together." said Miranda as tears came out of her eyes."

"MIRANDA!! Don't even think,I love you and no one is going to take you away from me." said Optimus, "I will protect you at all cost,even if that means that I lose my life to keep you safe." Miranda started to cry and Optimus brought her chin up and kissed her on her lips and began to lay her down and continue to kiss her passionately.

*Well that is the final chapter to this story. This chapter was done by Mrs. Optimus Prime and edited by Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime! Hope u enjoy this final chapter!!!*


End file.
